Those stormy nights
by Berilia
Summary: Nagy vihar, Neji és Naruto összezárva, kémkedés egy sensei után, váratlan látvány, izgalmi állapot, oiroke no jutsu és egy váratlan kérés... na mi lesz ebből? Egy meglehetősen rövid, de annál tartalmasabb szösszenet. NarutoxNeji yaoi, hentai, NC17,ONESHOT


„…_és amúgy is hogy lehet ilyen hideg az évnek ebben a szakában…vagy mi…de még jó hogy közel lakom…uhh kicsit furán vagyok…nem hiszem el, hogy Shikamaru belém diktálta azt az utolsó szakét…na, ezaz, erre az eső is elkezd zuhogni…hogy rohan minden ember…azt az egyet kivéve…mit csi…hé, hiszen ez…"_

– Nejii!!

Naruto majdnem hasraesik, olyan hevesen integet a barna hajú fiúnak, aki eddig mereven az ég felé nézett, és most lassan felé fordítja a fejét. A szőke erre hirtelen abbahagyja a kapálózást, és a mosoly is lehervad az arcáról.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

„_Milyen furcsa ma a Hold… épp hogy kilátszik a szürke felhők mögül…nemsokára esni fog…és akkor az emberek majd fejvesztve rohannak, nehogy elázzanak…hopp…megint igazam lett…pedig az eső elől úgysem tudnak elmenekülni…mint ahogy a sorsuk elől sem, mert…"_

– Nejii!!

„_Naruto?" – _gondolja Neji, mielőtt elszakítja tekintetét a holdról és gondolatait egy másik szférától, és lassan a hang irányába fordul. A szőke fiú arcán a szokásos fülig érő vigyor ül, de Neji ezt csak egy pillanatra láthatja, mert a másik fiú arca hirtelen megváltozik.

Naruto lassan indul meg Neji felé, mintha elbizonytalanodna egy pillanatra.

– Te miért… ázol itt? – kérdezi félszegen mosolyogva.

– Szia Naruto. Csak elgondolkoztam…aztán elkezdett zuhogni.

Az eső, mintha meg akarná mutatni a fiúknak, hogy még semmit sem láttak erejéből, még bőségesebben kezd szakadni, ráadásul egy jéghideg szélvihar is besegít neki. Neji szorosan összezárja a szemeit, ahogy a hirtelen környezeti változás eléri. Hosszú haját a szél az arcába fújja, amelyről úgy csorog a hideg esővíz, mintha zuhany alatt állna. Naruto állapota hasonló, de mintha észre sem venné. Mereven bámulja a másik fiút, mígnem egy hatalmas villámlás felébreszti.

– Asszem ideje hazamenni – mondja, s a hidegtől összekoccannak a fogai. Egy pillanatra már el is felejtette, mennyire fázik. A másik kinyitja a szemét, de nem mond semmit. Egy újabb villámlás hasítja ketté az eget, és ahogy a hirtelen fényben Naruto meglátja a jellegzetes világos szempár villanását, újra kirázza a hideg. Majd hirtelen azt mondja:

– Öööö…te elég messze laksz innen, nem? Ha gondolod…én innen egy köpésre…megvárhatod nálam, amíg…

– Megköszönném – sóhajt Neji. Egy pillanat múlva futólépésben tartanak Naruto lakása felé.

– Huh, hát ez nem volt semmi… de ideértünk. Na, adok egy törölközőt meg száraz ruhát.

Naruto odamegy a szekrényhez és kivesz egy pólót és egy nadrágot, majd egy törölközővel együtt odadobja őket Nejinek. Majd ő is elkezdi levenni nedves ruháit. Mikor Neji lehúzza a pólóját, Naruto nem tudja nem észrevenni a vízcseppet, ami végigfolyik a fiú mellkasán és a hasán. Arra gondol: _„Az az utolsó szaké tényleg nem kellett volna…olyan…furcsa…" _Hirtelen elkapja a tekintetét, és levágódik a kanapéra, amely egy tévé előtt áll. A képernyő négy részre van osztva, és minden részben más helyszín látható: egy konyha, egy fürdőszoba, egy nappali és egy hálószoba.

– Mi ez? – kérdezi Neji a tévére mutatva, miközben a haját törölgetve leül Naruto mellé.

– Hát… egy tévé. – válaszolja Naruto.

Neji felhúzza egyik szemöldökét és ránéz a szőke fiúra.

– _Tudom_ hogy ez egy tévé…azt kérdeztem, hogy mi megy benne?

– Jaa…hahaha!

Naruto vigyorogva vakargatja a tarkóját, úgy válaszol.

– Hát szóval… tudom, hogy ez elég furán hangzik, de ez… Kakashi lakása.

Neji arcára kérdő tekintet ül ki és ismét a képernyő felé fordul. Kis szünet után Naruto folytatja a magyarázatot:

– Már régóta meg akarom tudni, mi van a maszkja alatt, de sosem sikerült, ezért… hát rejtett kamerákat szereltem föl a lakásában… tegnap… most épp egy küldetésen van. De erről senki nem tud… Sakura is nagyon kíváncsi rá, de ő biztos nem ment volna ebbe bele…

„_Ez a Naruto…" – _gondolja Neji továbbra is a képernyőt nézve. Majd azt mondja:

– Én már láttam az arcát.

Naruto hirtelen felé fordul, de elakad a szava, így csak tátott szájjal bámul a másik fiú arcába. Végül sikerül kinyögnie:

– Mikor… hol… hogy…

Mielőtt Neji válaszolhatna, Naruto hirtelen rácsap a homlokára, és azt mondja:

– Byakugan…!

Neji arcán végigfut egy elégedett mosoly.

– És milyen? Milyen?? – kérdezi Naruto.

Neji leteszi a törölközőt és lassan végigsimítja a haját. Naruto tátott szájjal bámulja, de Neji ezt az ámulatot a Kakashi iránti kíváncsiságnak tudja be.

– Mit akarsz tudni…? Nincs benne semmi különös.

– Jó, de hogy néz ki?

– Hát… mit tudom én. Úgy értem, hogy írjak le egy szájat meg egy orrot?

– Á ez így nem jó. Saját szememmel kell látnom.

Neji megrántja a vállát, majd kinéz az ablakon.

– Nem úgy néz ki, mintha ez a vihar egyhamar elállna…

Naruto követi a másik fiú tekintetét, majd így szól:

– Ühüm…akkor addig is töltsük el hasznosan az időt.

– Mi… ezt hogy érted?

Naruto feláll és mosolyogva elindul a konyha felé. Nem sokkal később egy rekesz sörrel tér vissza.

– Ez… te… Naruto, én…

– Tudom, nem szoktál inni. De gondolom ez nem azt jelenti, hogy _soha,_csak hogy _általában._ Szóval most kivételt tehetsz. Ez csak sör. Nem lesz semmi bajod.

Naruto vigyorogva kivesz két dobozt a rekeszből, kibontja az egyiket és odanyújtja Nejinek. Az tétovázik egy kicsit, de végül kelletlenül elveszi a dobozt.

– Jó, de csak egy kicsit. Nem bírom… az italt. – Neji elgondolkozva nézi a zöld dobozt, majd meghúzza.

„_A nagy Hyuuga gyengesége, hm?" – _gondolja Naruto még mindig vigyorogva, majd ő is kortyol egy nagyot.

Kicsivel több mint két óra múlva az eső eláll, de a két fiú akkor már nem veszi ezt észre. Elpusztították a rekesz tartalmának felét, és most emelkedett hangulatban beszélgetnek. Arcuk kipirult, szemük csillog. Szavaik néha összekuszálódnak, de mindketten bölcsen bólogatnak a másik okfejtéseire. Már kivesézték az élet nagy kérdéseit és a shinobi-élet előnyeit-hátrányait, és ilyenkor természetesen a lányokra terelődik a téma. Mielőtt azonban mélyebben beleáshatnák magukat a női nem rejtelmeinek megfejtésébe, hangokat hallanak a televízióból. Hirtelen mindketten elhallgatnak és odafordítják a fejüket. A képernyő jobb sarkában, ami Kakashi nappaliját mutatja, három alak látszik. Kakashi a szoba közepén áll, és két fiatal lány van vele. A lányok kuncognak, de látszik rajtuk, hogy szégyenlősségük csak valamiféle álca. Kakashi hellyel kínálja őket. Le is ülnek a kanapéra, Kakashi pedig helyet foglal köztük, és átkarolja a lányok vállát. Naruto nevetségesen nagyra tátja a száját, úgy bámulja a képernyőt. Ámulatából Neji hangja zökkenti ki.

– Naruto… gondolod, hogy ezek most…

– Nem tudom… fogalmam sincs… - mondja, majd kibont egy újabb doboz sört. A tévéből Kakashi hangja hallatszik:

– _Ideje volt, hogy elálljon az a fránya vihar. Már rég el akartam jönni abból a füstös kocsmából. Itt mégis jobb, nem igaz… hölgyeim?_

Miközben a lányok újabb kuncogássorozattal örvendeztetik meg Kakashi nappaliját, Naruto hirtelen kinéz az ablakon, majd vigyorogva Neji felé fordul.

– Neji… elállt az eső… akár haza is mehetsz.

Neji erre felkapja a fejét, és elkeseredett arcot vág. Így fejti ki ellenvetéseit:

– De… én… pont most… ez… ööö… nem…

Naruto hangosan felnevet, és rácsap Neji hátára, majd így szól:

– Hahaha, csak hülyéskedek, nehogy már berezelj! Nem kell menned sehova, hülye! Most kezdenek érdekessé válni a dolgok!

Neji halványan elmosolyodik, majd Narutoval együtt újra a képernyőre tapasztja a tekintetét. És pont amikor odanéznek, a Kakashi jobbján ülő szőke lány odanyúl a férfi arcához, és lassan elkezdi lehúzni a maszkját. Naruto erre kiköpi a sört, amit éppen ekkor akart lenyelni, belemarkol Neji combjába, és azt kiáltja:

– MOST!!

A szőke lassan, kimérten húzza lefelé a maszkot, a bal oldalon ülő, fekete hajú lány pedig csillogó szemmel nézi a műveletet. Végül a maszk lekerül. A két lánynak eláll egy pillanatra a lélegzete, Kakashi arcára pedig elégedett kifejezés ül ki.

Miután Naruto ismét tud levegőt venni, azt mondja:

– Semmi különös??...Neji, ez…ez…

„_Gyönyörű"_ – gondolja, de nem mondja ki hangosan. Egy pillanatra összeszűkül a gyomra, és elkezd azon gondolkozni, nem furcsa-e, hogy gyönyörűnek tart egy férfit, de ahogy tovább nézi a sensei arcát, elhessegeti a gondolatot.

– Hát mondjuk… tényleg nem rossz… - kezdi halkan Neji, majd így folytatja: - Úgy értem, ha lány lennék, biztos nagyon tetszene, vagy ilyesmi…

A mondat végét csak motyogva mondja, majd gyorsan belekortyol a sörébe. Mikor végre túllépnének a meglepettségen, Kakashi lassan odahajol a szőke lányhoz és érzékien megcsókolja, majd ugyanezt a feketével is megismétli. Most Neji nyel félre, és hangos köhögőrohamok közepette próbálja visszanyerni lélegzetét. Ez sikerül is, ám egy pillanat múlva ismét elakad a levegő félúton, mert Kakashi elkezdi levetkőztetni a lányokat. Nem kell sok idő, és a ruhák nagy része a földön landol. Ezután a lányok veszik le Kakashi fölsőjét, majd – miután elégedetten végigmérték minden egyes izmát – a szőke ismét megcsókolja, s eközben a fekete elkezdi nyelvével kényeztetni a férfi felsőtestét.

Naruto annyit tud kinyögni:

– Ez a Kakashi… - Neji pedig halványan bólogat, noha nem is realizálódott benne, hogy mit mondott a másik. A két fiú számára megszűnt a külvilág, és láthatóan Kakashiéknál is ugyanez a helyzet. A fekete hajú lány pár perc alatt elérte a célzott területet, és éppen azon ügyködik, hogy levegye Kakashi nadrágját. Neji egyre erősebben szorítja a sörösdobozt, mígnem végül összeroppantja azt, de erre sem reagál. Úgy néz ki, mint aki transzba esett. Naruto egyre közelebb hajol a tévéhez, noha valószínűleg ez a mozdulat is tudatlan. Végül Kakashiról lekerül a nadrág, és csukott szemmel hátradől, miközben a fekete a szájával kényezteti ott lent, a szőke pedig hol őt simogatja, hol a barátnőjét. Naruto egyre forróbbnak érzi a levegőt, és Neji is ugyanígy van ezzel. Kicsit nehezen veszik a levegőt és egyre kényelmetlenebb lesz a nadrágjuk. Aztán Kakashi hirtelen megfogja a fekete hajú lányt és az ölébe ülteti, mire a lány hangosan felnyög, majd pár pillanat múlva elkezd lovagolni a férfin. Neji letörli arcáról az izzadtságot, Naruto pedig próbál úgy helyezkedni, hogy ne legyen ilyen kényelmetlen az a… kanapé. Ránéz Nejire: a fiú arca tűzpiros, és láthatóan alig kap levegőt. Még sosem látta ilyennek a Hyuugát. Azt gondolja: _„Ez kibírhatatlan… teljesen felpörögtem… a végén még Nejire is ráugrok… ez… ez…"_

Hirtelen feláll és kitámolyog a fürdőszobába. Neji ezt csak alig veszi észre. Naruto megnyitja a csapot, és lemossa az arcát hideg vízzel. De mivel ez sem igazán használ, leveszi a pólóját, bevizezi az egészet, majd visszaveszi. Így áll egy darabig és próbál semmire sem gondolni. Mikor egy kicsit lenyugszik, visszamegy a szobába, és direkt nem néz a képernyőre, de a hangszóróból hallatszó hangok így is őrjítőek.

Neji torka már teljesen kiszáradt, és egyszerűen nem tudja levenni a szemét a képernyőről, mígnem…

– Oiroke no jutsu! – hallatszik Naruto kiáltása. Neji lassan odafordul, és a fiú helyén egy lány áll. Gyönyörű és… meztelen. A lány lassan beletúr hosszú szőke hajába. Nagy, kék szeme fényesen csillog, és pajkosan mosolyog. Keblei gömbölyűek, hasa lapos, bőre aranybarna, combja hosszú és feszes. Érzéki hangon annyit mond:

– Neji…

Neji hirtelen elfordul, de akkor meg a képernyő van szemei előtt, ezért hirtelen felpattan, és odabukdácsol az ablakhoz.

– Naruto… mi a francot csinálsz?!

– Hát… csak hülyéskedek.

– E-ez egyáltalán n-nem vi-vicces!!

Naruto hirtelen elképed a fiú kétségbeesésétől, majd kuncogva elindul Neji felé. Mikor hátulról átkarolja a derekát, Neji összerázkódik.

– Naruto… hagyd abba… - a hangja könyörgő és enyhén remeg. Naruto továbbra is mosolyog, majd végigsimítja a fiú hosszú, fényes haját. Hirtelen rájön, hogy ezt már régóta meg akarja tenni.

Neji hirtelen szembefordul Narutoval, és dühösen azt kérdezi:

– Mit akarsz ezzel elérni?

Miközben mélyen a lány (?) kék szemeibe néz, azt gondolja: _„A francba! Nem tudok lenyugodni! Erre még ez a hülye is… úristen mennyire szép… de hát ez Naruto! De a teste annyira tökéletes… de ő mégiscsak egy fiú!... vagy mi…de annyira… kívánom… „_

Neji térdei enyhén megroggyannak a szőke közelségétől.

– Semmit nem akarok elérni! Én csak…

„_Miért érzem úgy, hogy meg akarom csókolni Nejit? A jutsu miatt? Sosem voltam még ebben a formában huzamosabb ideig… lehetséges, hogy az érzéseimet is képes megváltoztatni? Lehet… de ennyire? A szívem majd' kiugrik a helyéről… vagy mindez az alkohol miatt van…? De már ott az esőben… én…"_

Észre sem veszik, de az arcuk egyre közelebb kerül egymásoz. Végül Neji beletúr a szőke hajzuhatagba és hevesen megcsókolja Narutot. A nyelvük egyre vadabb táncot jár a másik szájában, testük szorosan összesimul és minden lehetséges helyen simogatják egymást. Végül Neji felkapja Narutot, odaviszi a kanapéhoz és ledobja rá. Az arckifejezése hihetetlenül mohó, a szeme fényesen csillog, az orcája piros és hangosan zihál. Naruto odanyúl a tévéhez és kikapcsolja, majd visszafordul és egyetlen mozdulattal letépi Nejiről a pólót. Végigsimítja a fiú izmos testét, és újra arra gondol, hogyan lehetséges, hogy ennyire kíván egy másik fiút… de aztán megint elfelejt minden hasonló gondolatot, mikor felnéz Nejire. Ahogy Naruto fölé hajol, hosszú haja belelóg az arcába, ami nagyon érzéki külsőt varázsol neki. Vállán és karjain megfeszül az izom, és lágyan végigsimítja Naruto arcát. Miközben megcsókolja a szőke vállát, Naruto arra gondol, hogy Neji biztos nem először csinál ilyet, de megszakad a gondolatmenet, mikor a fiú nyelve a melléhez ér, és lassan közeledik a mellbimbójához. Naruto teste hirtelen libabőrös lesz, és belemarkol Neji hajába.

„_Úristen… milyen érzékeny lett a testem…"_ – gondolja Naruto, majd: _„Ez is a jutsu miatt? Vagy…"_

Hirtelen Neji abbahagyja a kényeztetést, behunyja a szemét és enyhén oldalra fordítja a fejét. Arcára bűntudat és zavarodottság ül ki. Naruto kizökken révületéből, és csodálkozva néz a fiúra. _„Most biztos valami olyasmit fog mondani, hogy ez nem helyes, és inkább hagyjuk abba… de én… nem bírom… nekem…" – gondolja, mielőtt Neji végül felemeli a fejét, és szinte teátrálisan komoly arccal Naruto szemébe néz. Így szól:_

– Naruto… ez így nem…

Most Naruto hunyja be a szemét, és egyik kezét a homlokára teszi. Azt morogja:

– Nem helyes, tudom.

– Nem ezt… akartam mondani.

Naruto lassan lenéz a fiúra, akinek az arcára mostanra valami leírhatatlanul zavart kifejezés ül ki, és vörösebb, mint eddig bármikor.

–… hanem?

Neji rekedt hangon így válaszol:

– Ez így nem… _te_ vagy.

Naruto szíve kihagy egy dobbanást. Azt kérdezi, szinte suttogva:

– Neji… hogy érted… ezt?

– Azt akarom, hogy…

Neji szégyenlősen lesüti a szemét, és így folytatja:

–… azt akarom, hogy változz vissza. _Téged _akarlak.

Naruto szíve fájdalmasan nagyot dobban, a lélegzete – ma már sokadjára – elakad, de lassan valami melegség árad szét az egész testében. Mosolyogva nézi Neji lehajtott fejét, majd az állánál fogva fölemeli azt. Lassan odahajol a fiúhoz, és út közben visszaváltozik azzá, aminek született. Neji ámulva nézi, ahogy a gyönyörű szőke lányból fokozatosan egy gyönyörű szőke fiú válik, míg végül az megcsókolja őt.

„_Hogy történhet ez… hogy lehetséges, hogy én… mi… „– _kavarognak Neji gondolatai, de lassan semmivé foszlanak a kínzó képek, és elméjében már csak Naruto van: az ajkai, puha bőre, széles válla, a mellkasa, a hasa és…

Ekkor Neji megszakítja a csókot, és lehúzza Narutoról a pólót, ami időközben „visszanőtt" a fiúra. Nyelve újrakezdi a barangolást Naruto testén, aki ekkor rájön, hogy nem a jutsu miatt volt annyira érzékeny. Neji minden egyes érintése intenzíven hat rá, s ahogy a fiú nyelve lassan egyre lejjebb halad testén, elszakad minden földi köteléktől. Nem érzékeli, mikor lekerül róla a nadrág, csak Neji száját érzi ott lent és játékos nyelvét, hihetetlen forróságot, és hallja saját zihálását. Egy elképesztő érzés felé közeledik, úgy érzi, a teste az űrben lebeg, s végül belemarkol Neji lágy hajába, teste ívbe hajlik a gyönyörtől és az orgazmus hihetetlenül hosszúnak tűnik számára. Mikor szíve végül elcsendesedik és újra érzékelni kezdi a világot maga körül, kinyitja a szemét és lenéz Nejire. Az őt nézi, mohó kifejezéssel az arcán. Naruto szíve ismét felgyorsul, mikor Neji lassan a hasára fordítja őt, majd megfogja a derekát és enyhén megemeli, így négykézlábra állítva a szőke fiút. Neji tudja, hogy óvatosan kell bánnia vele, de már alig bírja visszafogni magát. Senkit nem kívánt még annyira, mint most Narutot. Mikor lassan beléhatol, Naruto felnyög és szorosan összezárja a szemét. Neji megáll egy pillanatra, Naruto fölé hajol és lágy csókot ad a vállára. Egy pillanat múlva lassan beljebb hatol Naruto testébe, érzi a másik test forróságát, és a lassúság szinte megőrjíti. Végül elkezd mozogni, lassan, óvatosan, s közben egyfolytában Naruto vállát és hátát csókolgatja. Egy idő után Naruto teste Nejiével együtt mozog, egyszerre gyorsítanak és együtt zihálnak, testük egyre forróbb és egyre nedvesebb az izzadságtól. Ahogy egyre hevesebben szeretkeznek, Naruto fájdalmas arckifejezését ismét eufória váltja föl, hátranyúl és megérinti Neji arcát. Neji bedugja egyik ujját Naruto szájába, aki lágyan fogai közé zárja és nyelvével simogatja azt. Végül már alig kapnak levegőt, Naruto lehajtja a fejét, behunyja a szemét és zihálását nyögések váltják föl. Neji megszorítja a vállait, és Naruto nevét nyögi szenvedélyesen, mielőtt elélvez.

Az aktus után nem mondanak semmit, nem kell mondaniuk semmit. Szinte egyből elalszanak – egymás karjaiban, ott, a kanapén.

Naruto megint azt álmodja, amit pár hete szinte minden éjjel. Egy tűzliliomokkal teli réten sétál a sötétben, miközben hűvös eső hullik rá. Magányt érez és tompa fájdalmat a mellkasában. Meglát a távolban egy alakot, aki a holdat nézi mereven, és ahogy közelebb ér hozzá, felismeri a hosszú hajú fiút. Naruto mosolyogva kiált neki, és elkezd szaladni felé, de a másik fiú nem fordul felé, mintha nem hallaná, egyre távolabb lesz tőle, elérhetetlenné válik és végül el is tűnik.

De ma éjjel az álom megváltozik. Ahogy szalad felé, a fiú ránéz és visszamosolyog rá, hosszú haját a szél az arcába fújja, amelyről úgy csorog a hideg esővíz, mintha zuhany alatt állna. Mikor végül eléri őt, Neji lágyan végigsimítja az arcát és azt mondja: _Végre itt vagy._


End file.
